DATAR
by Linling
Summary: Kibum,Kyuhyun and others maaf kalau misal ada judul yang sama
1. Chapter 1

**DATAR 1**

**Kibum,Kyuhyun and others**

**.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan**

**Saya bukan author, hehe^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semerbak bau khas yang dihasilkan oleh aroma kopi yang tengah diseduh, sungguh nikmat mungkin jika dinikmati saat musim dingin seperti ini. Dentingan sendok dengan gelas menjadi irama penambah suasana dingin namun terkesan hangat disebuah dapur minimalis pagi ini, seorang namja berambut ikal kecoklatan tengah sibuk mengaduk kopi sambil bersenandung sedikit mengikuti alunan lagu yang ia dengarkan lewat earphone yang terpasang manis ditelinganya.

"kau baik sekali?" seorang namja lain, berambut lurus hitam tiba-tiba datang, seperti sedang baru bangun tidur, rambut sedikit acak-acakan,suara masih serak dan piyama pororo+ jaket yang dipakainya, tersenyum melihat namja ikal mengaduk kopi yang sudah menggodanya, ia ingin segera menyeruput kopi hitam manis dan tentunya pasti hangat, sangat pas diminum disuasana sedingin ini.

"?" namja ikal hanya menoleh tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun, wajahnya datar, namun matanya mengisyaratkan bertanya

"aah, jangan sungkan, kau membuat kopi itu untukku kan? kau kan tidak suka kopi?" jawab namja berambut hitam lurus masih dengan senyumannya.

Namja ikal tidak memberi respon apapun, ia malah menyeruput kopi buatannya sendiri sambil menatap namja rambut lurus.

"kalau kau mau, buat saja sendiri" ucap namja ikal itu akhirnya setelah ia selesai menyeruput kopinya lalu melengang pergi membawa secangkir kopi manis buatannya.

Namja berambut lurus mengernyit bingung, menggaruk rambutnya yg tidak gatal

"apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia jadi aneh sekarang?" gumam namja berambut lurus. Setelahnya ia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, niat membuat kopi ia urungkan karena sikap namja ikal tadi.

.

.

TING TUNG~

Suara bel apartemen berbunyi menandakan ada tamu yang datang, namja ikal dengan langkah datarnya menghampiri pintu dan membukanya.

"KIBUM hyung..! aku dat-" jeda sebentar "mwo? Nuguya? Apa Kibum hyung sudah pindah?" tanya tamu yang datang-datang langsung heboh, untung namja ikal punya wajah datar dan dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya walau sebenarnya ia kaget setengah hidup tadi. Namja ikal tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap tamu itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"siapa yang datang Kyu?" dari arah dalam, suara namja berambut lurus atau Kibum terdengar. Namja ikal bernama Kyu menoleh kearah Kibum tak ketinggalan tamu itu yang langsung heboh.

"Kibum hyung!" pekiknya yang langsung nyelonong masuk tanpa minta izin dulu

"Henry-ah, kenapa kau datangnya sekarang? Pesananku kan masih nanti siang" tanya Kibum yang masih mengenakan handuk dilehernya untuk mengeringkan rambut.

"a-itu, aku hanya ingin memberimu ini, kau pasti belum sarapan kan?" ucap Henry atau tamu itu sambil menyodorkan kantong plastik berwarna putih yang isinya berupa makanan.

"wah, gomawo ne, kau baik sekali Henry-ah" jawab Kibum sambil mengacak rambut Henry dan menerima kantong plastik itu.

"cheonmanae-yo Kibum hyung, kajja kita makan" ajak Henry semangat, ia berjalan duluan menuju dapur setelah sebelumnya merebut kembali kantong plastik yang sudah dipegang Kibum.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo sarapan" ajak Kibum

"..." tidak ada respon

"aah, ayooo" Kibum menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya pasrah saja.

Kini Kibum Kyuhyun dan Henry sudah duduk manis dimeja makan, ketiganya sudah dihadapkan dengan menu sarapan masing-masing [dari hasil bawaan Henry tentunya] Henry melirik Kyuhyun takut-takut, sebenarnya dia tidak suka ada Kyuhyun disini, tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya karena ini bukan rumahnya, dan dia tidak tahuKyuhyun itu siapa.

"Selamat makaaann!" ucap Henry semangat menutupi rasa takutnya, dia langsung memasukan suapan besar kemulutnya membuat pipinya menggembung lucu

"Selamat makan Henry-ah, makan yang banyak ne?" balas Kibum gemas mengacak rambut pirang Henry. Henry hanya menyunggingkan senyum karena tidak mampu berkata apapun dengan mulutnya yg penuh, sekali ia mengucapkan satu huruf, dijamin semua makanan dimulutnya akan keluar lagi.

"Kyu, makanlah, kau terlihat lebih kurus" ucap Kibum yang hanya ditanggapi Kyuhyun dengan kedipan mata, setelahnya Kyuhyun menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya.

"nah, makanlah yang banyak Kyu" ucap Kibum lagi mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

Baru tiga kunyahan, Kyuhyun mengambil tisu dan mengeluarkan makanannya disana, meneguk air putih sedikit, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Kyu?" panggil Kibum, setelahnya ia menoleh kearah Henry yang sudah berwajah mengenaskan, pipi merah dan menggembung karena penuh makanan, bibirnya yang membentuk tanda "(" dan matanya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Henry-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Kibum

"apa makananku tidak enak hyung?" tanya Henry setelah susah payah mengunyah makanannya dan menelannya, masih dengan bibir berbentuk n andalannya itu.

"enak, siapa bilang?" jawab Kibum agar Henry tenang

"tapi, orang itu-"

"sudah, dia tidak apa-apa, mungkin dia belum terbiasa dengan makanan disini, nanti lama-lama dia juga akan suka makananmu, percaya sama hyung" ucap Kibum lagi menenangkan.

"me-memangnya dia bukan orang sini hyung?" tanya Henry mencoba agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar

"dia orang sini kok, sudah ya, nanti hyung jelaskan, habiskan makananmu" setelahnya Kibum pergi menyusul Kyuhyun.

Kibum mencari Kyuhyun didalam rumah, namun tidak ada, akhirnya dia mencari keluar rumah dan benar saja, Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di tangga pintu masuk (bagi yg pernah nonton film You're My Pet, bayangin aja apartemen/rumah KiHyun kayak gitu)

"Kyu?" panggil Kibum disertai tepukan pada bahu Kyuhyun, yg dipanggil menoleh dan mengusap bahunya yg baru saja ditepuk Kibum, Kibum mengernyit kaget, perasaan tangannya tidak kotor.

"seharusnya kau tidak seperti itu dengan Henry, berterimakasihlah karena dia telah memberi makanan untuk kita" ucap Kibum mencoba memberi pengertian pada Kyuhyun

"kita? Cih, kau saja" Kyuhyun berdecih

"Kyu, ada apa denganmu? Kau sekarang terlihat sangat aneh, bahkan sejak kau pulang tadi malam, kau mendiamkanku. Kau punya masalah?" tanya Kibum, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Kyuhyun sejak semalam karena Kyuhyun begitu cuek padanya.

"apa pedulimu?" tanya Kyuhyun enteng dan kembali masuk kedalam

"astaga, Kyu? Ada apa denganmu?" gumam Kibum

Beberapa saat Kibum tertegun dengan keketusan Kyuhyun, detik berikutnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang keras.

"minggir-minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku!" ucap Kyuhyun setengah berteriak dan agak mendorong Kibum supaya minggir

"Kyu, kau mau kemana? Kyuuu~" panggil Kibum mengejar Kyuhyun, bahkan ia sampai lupa memakai alas kakinya padahal cuaca sangat dingin

"lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun berontak mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Kibum

"katakan padaku kau kenapa Kyu?" kukuh Kibum yg tidak mau melepaskan tangannya

"kubilang lepas!" bentakan Kyuhyun disertai kibasan tangannya berhasil membuat cengkraman tangan Kibum lepas dan Kyuhyun membuat langkah panjang meninggalkan Kibum

"Kyuu.. Kyuhyuun ada apa denganmu?" teriak Kibum namun sia-sia

"Kibum hyuung~" dibelakang Kibum sudah ada Henry membawa sepatu milik Kibum,"pakai ini hyung, kakimu bisa mati rasa nanti" saran Henry sambil memakaikan sepatu dikaki Kibum

"go-gomawo Henry-ah" ucap Kibum terharu, ia merasa iri karena Henry lebih perhatian daripada Kyuhyun, padahal henry hanya tetangganya yang 3 bulan lalu pindah dari China ke sini.

"hehe, it's okay hyung" jawab Henry bercengir ria, memang dasarnya Henry adalah anak yang ceria dan periang, namun mudah tersinggung.

.

.

.

"eomma, aku ingin pulang" ucap seorang namja berambut ikal di line telefon

"**kenapa? Kau baru tadi malam sampai disana"** jawab seseorang diseberang sana

"lalu?"tanya namja ikal atau Kyuhyun itu

"**aigoo, apa kau sudah puas bertemu dengan Kibum?" **jawab eomma

"..."

"**hhhh, lalu kenapa kau ingin pulang? Kau sendiri kan yang minta pulang untuk bertemu Kibum? Kibum pasti juga merindukanmu" **seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, eomma memberi pengertian meski Kyuhyun hanya diam saja.

"eomma~" Kyuhyun sedikit merengek

"**hah, sudah-sudah, jangan merengek seperti bayi begitu, tidak akan mempan. Eomma tutup ya, masih banyak kerjaan, Bye-bye.."**

Tut..tut..tut..

"Ck! Bagaimana ini?" gumam Kyuhyun yang tidak pelan itu, ia memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan lehernya dipunggung kursi kedai eskrim tempatnya berada sekarang. Konyol memang jika dimusim dingin begini mengunjungi tempat seperti kedai eskrim, namun Kyuhyun memang pintar, ia mencari tempat yang agak sepi untuk bersembunyi dari Kibum.

"apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba yang sudah duduk didepan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, sedikit kaget

"Yesung hyung?" ucapnya saat melihat namja imut/cantik/manis/tampan didepannya

"kau masih ingat denganku rupanya" ucap Yesung sedikit terkekeh

"kau fikir aku sesombong itu?" ucap Kyuhyun angkuh namun hanya bercanda

"haha, eum, kau terlihat tidak baik, apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Yesung

Kyuhyun diam, menimbang-nimbang dia harus menceritakan ini pada Yesung atau tidak, tapi tidak apa-apalah cerita dengan Yesung, toh dia juga sangat dekat dengan Yesung dulunya, tapi jika Yesung sudah tertular dengan mulut embernya Kangin, kakak kelasnya yang menjadi ketua club Judo disekolahnya, sekaligus teman Yesung, bagaimana? masa bodoh...

Sementara itu...

"yeoboseyo?"

"**ne, yeoboseyo Kibum-ah, ada apa?" **tanya seseorang diseberang sana

"Donghae hyung, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun? Apa sewaktu di Amerika dia punya masalah? Tolong jelaskan padaku hyung" ucap Kibum beruntun pada Donghae yang ada di Amerika sana lewat telepon.

"**masalah? Setahuku dia tidak pernah punya masalah serius, hanya saja dia sering mencari masalah denganku"** jawab Donghae santai

"aissh, bukan itu maksudku hyung" Kibum mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"**Ya Kibum-ah, kau ini kenapa? Memangnya Kyuhyun kenapa? Apa dia melakukan hal yang berbau kriminal disana?" **tanya Donghae

"bukan hyung, hanya saja setelah dia tiba disini dia bersikap sangat dingin dan angkuh, wajahnya saja sangat dingin, bahkan melebihi wajahku yang sudah dari lahir memang dingin" jelas Kibum, tapi memang dasarnya Donghae orangnya konyol, dia menanggapinya dengan gurauan

"**aah, itu kan karena ditempatmu sedang musim dingin, jadi wajar saja jika wajahnya memang dingin" **jawab Donghae babo

"hyung! Aku serius! Kyuhyun terlihat aneh, dia seakan-akan tidak suka denganku, bahkan dia berani membentak dan mengibaskan tanganku tadi sewaktu aku mengejarnya" adu Kibum

"**jinjja? Waah, apa kau merekam kejadiannya? Kirimkan ke emailku ya?" ** Donghae makin sembrono

"Donghae hyung, aku membencimu~~~" teriak Kibum lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya "hyung macam apa dia? Bukannya membantu malah berkata hal-hal konyol, aku kan lagi bete tauuuu~~~ ukh! Pantas saja Kyuhyun sering mencari masalah dengannya, dia saja menyebalkan seperti itu" gerutu Kibum, ia kesal, mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangan didepan dada.

Drrrrttt..Drrrrrrttttt...Drrrtttt

"apa?!" tanya Kibum ketus setelah mengangkat telepon dari Donghae

"**oi? Bicaramu ketus sekali, tadikan aku hanya bercanda, kau jangan marah, ne?" **jawab Donghae merayu Kibum

"eum, ada apalagi?" tanya Kibum malas

"**hhhh, seharusnya kau lebih tahu karena kau kembarannya" **ucap Donghae

"tapikan aku sudah lama sekali berpisah dengannya hyung, sejak umur kami 7 tahun dia sudah ikut eomma ke Amerika dan jarang pulang, aku mana tahu sifatnya sekarang?" balas Kibum menjelaskan

"**benar juga" **gumam Donghae

"aku kira Kyuhyun sudah melupakanku, dia tidak pernah menghubungiku hyung, bahkan kalau hyung atau appa pulang, dia tidak sekalipun pernah ikut sekedar menengokku" curhat Kibum

"**dia mana mungkin melupakanmu kalau setiap akhir pekan kau selalu mengiriminya email berupa foto-foto terbarumu, dan aku yakin kau pergi ke warnet hanya untuk ini, dasar anak nakal, berapa uang yang sudah kau habiskan untuk pergi ke warnet sialan itu, huh?" **bentak Donghae namun dia tidak serius

"tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah membalas emailku, dan hyung harus tahu, appa setiap akhir pekan kesini memberiku uang, jadi bukan uang yang hyung atau eomma kirimkan yang aku buat untuk membayar billing warnet, dan jangan pernah mengatakan warnet itu sialan!" jelas Kibum, berteriak dikalimat terakhirnya

"**jinjja? Enak sekali kau mendapat jatah dari appa setiap minggu, berapa yang kau dapat? Aah, kalau begini aku mau pulang saja ke Korea biar bisa mendapat jatah dari eomma+appa juga halmeoni" **ucap Donghae berkhayal

"kau fikir enak apa jadi aku, huh? Aku disini sendiri hyung, tega-teganya kalian semua meninggalkanku" balas Kibum dibuat semelow mungkin

"**salahmu sendiri tidak mau ikut,dan kenapa kau tidak mau ikut kami saja, huh? Appa dan aku harus repot-repot mengunjungimu tahu, dan kau tahu? Biayanya ma-haL" **jawab Donghae menekankan huruf L dikata terakhirnya

"tidak akan! Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan kau!"

PIP

Kibum langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya lagi, ditempatnya Donghae tertawa sangat puas mengingat dulu sewaktu dia masih bersama-sama tinggal dengan keluarganya di Korea, dia akan tidur sekamar dengan Kibum karena Kyuhyun akan tidur dengan appa dan eomma, sewaktu tidur, Donghae sering mengusili Kibum, entah itu mencolek ketiaknya sendiri lalu mengusapkannya ke hidung Kibum yg sedang tertidur pulas,menindih Kibum dengan kaki baunya,menguncir rambut Kibum dengan karet gelang milik eommanya sewaktu tidur dan keesokan harinya Donghae akan mendapat omelan dari eomma karena lagi-lagi mencuri karet gelangnya. Tiba-tiba saja Donghae merindukan saat-saat seperti itu. "hhhh aku ingin kembali lagi seperti dulu" desah Donghae

.

.

.

Kembali lagi dengan Kyuhyun dan Yesung

"aku punya masalah dengan Kibum,hyung" ucap Kyuhyun pelan

"masalah? Dengan kembaranmu? Masalah apa?" tanya Yesung

"..."

"apa itu benar-benar masalah yang berat? Ceritakan padaku Kyu, pelan-pelan saja" Yesung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun memberi kekuatan.

Seorang pelayan kedai itu menatap keduanya aneh, tepatnya menatap genggaman tangan YeKyu. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Yesung dan memasang wajah cool sembari berpura-pura membenarkan jaket tebalnya dan berdehem. Yesung menoleh kearah pegawainya (ini kedai Yesung)

"apa yang kau lihat, kembali bekerja" titahnya pada pelayan itu dan langsung dituruti saja, mana ada yang berani melawan bos?

"sudah, sekarang katakan masalahmu" ucap Yesung lagi

"hhhh" Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan menunduk

...

...

"aku menyesal datang kemari karena..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya

"karena~?" yesung mencoba menuntun

"Kibum lebih tampan dariku" lanjut Kyuhyun yang seketika membuat Yesung sweatdrop dan terjungkal kebelakang

"kukira dia tidak setampan difoto yang sering dia kirim ke emailku, aku sempat berfikir, 'ah itu mungkin hanya efek photoshop, atau jaman sekarang kan sudah ada kamera 360, tapi setelah melihat wajah aslinya, bahkan dia jauh lebih tampan dibanding dengan yang difoto, sekarang bagaimana ini hyung? Aku merasa iri menjadi kembarannya, kenapa aku tidak bisa setampan dia?" Kyuhyun terus mengoceh tidak peduli dengan Yesung yang sudah berusaha mati-matian agar bangun dari sekaratnya.

"masalahmu sungguh berat Kyu, akupun tidak sanggup mendengarkannya lagi" seketika Yesung langsung melesat hilang ditelan pintu yang merupakan pintu ruangan kerjanya.

"hhhh, bagaimana ini? Yesung hyung saja menyerah, Aigoo..." keluh Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya ditangan yang ia lipat diatas meja.

.

.

.

"Kibum hyung? Apa kau didalam?" suara siapa lagi ini kalau bukan Henry? Dia nyelonong masuk saja karena dia sudah tahu kode apartemen Kibum karena Kibum memberitahunya

"ne, hyung didalam" jawab Kibum yang berada didapur

"kau sedang apa hyung?" tanya Henry

"membuatkan minum untuk Henry, hehe" Kibum tersenyum sambil membawa dua gelas coklat panas ke ruang tengah, Kibum sudah hafal jika jam-jam segini pasti Henry kemari " kajja kita duduk disana saja" ajak Kibum

"hyung, Kyuhyun itu siapanya Kibum hyung?" tanya Henry setelah ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah

"dia itu adik hyung, kembaran hyung tapatnya, hanya saja dia sudah 5 tahun di Amerika karena ikut appa,eomma dan Donghae hyung" jawab Kibum

"O-oh, kembaran hyung ya?" gumam Henry pelan "tapi apa dia tidak pernah pulang kesini hyung?" tanya Henry lagi

"hhhh, yha begitulah, entahlah hyung juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak mau pulang dan menemui hyung kembarannya ini, padahal hyung sangat merindukannya, sejak dia datang tadi malam hyung belum sempat memeluknya, padahal hyung ingin" curhat Kibum

"apa hyung sangat menyayangi adik kembar hyung?" tanya henry lagi-lagi

"tentu saja, hyung sangat menyayanginya, dia adik kecil hyung satu-satunya, makanya setelah kau pindah kesini, kau mengingatkan hyung pada Kyuhyun, karena sifatmu yang menggemaskan, hyung jadi ingat Kyu yang manja, dia tidak mau tidur bersamaku dan Donghae hyung, dia maunya tidur dengan appa dan eomma, dia juga sering kami jahili dan dia akan mengadu sama eomma lalu kami kena omelannya, hari berikutnya Kyu akan balas dendam mati-matian untuk membalas kami, hahaha, aku merindukan saat-saat seperti itu" Kibum teringat kenangannya bersama keluarganya, ia terharu dan tanpa sadar sudut matanya mengeluarkan sedikit airmata.

"Kibum-hyuuung~" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang mereka dan langsung memeluk Kibum, dia adala Kyuhyun "mianhae, neomu bogoshippo-yo, jeongmal bogoshippo hyung" rengeknya dipelukan Kibum, ternyata dia mendengar semua curhatan Kibum, ia jadi merasa bersalah sudah berpura-pura dingin dengan hyung kembarnya hanya karena dia kalah tampan wkwkw. Padahal Kyuhyun juga tampan lho, atau manis, emmm cute mungkin,, ah terserah Sparkyu aja hehe.

"Ky-Kyu?" kaget Kibum namun dia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun

"maaf hyung karena sudah dingin padamu,maaf sudah membuatmu sedih,maaf tidak pernah menemuimu,maaf membuatmu sedih, maaf-" sederet permintaan Kyuhyun terhenti

"sssstt, kau tidak salah Kyu, tidak usah minta maaf,sudah ya" Kibum mengelus punggung Kyuhyun agar kembarannya tenang

"kau benar" ucap kyuhyun datar tapi disertai poutan bibir setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Kibum "aku tidak perlu minta maaf karena kau yang salah hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak

"mwo? Aku yang salah? Apa salah hyung?" tanya Kibum bingung

"kau lebih tampan dariku, huweeeee..." jawab Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Kibum lagi sembari merengek

"ah? haha aigooo,, haha" Kibum tak bisa menahan tawanya

"berhentilah tertawa hyung, huweee..kau jahat..huweee" racau Kyuhyun dalam dekapan Kibum

"ne, ne hyung tidak tertawa, tadi hyung hanya batuk" jawab Kibum bercanda

"Oh iya hyung?" ingat kyuhyun tiba-tiba, seketikapun tangisannya berhenti dan melepaskan pelukan Kibum tiba-tiba lagi

"apa?" tanya Kibum tersenyum, ia masih geli dengan alasan Kyuhyun menyalahkannya karena ia lebih tampan

"kau bilang bocah ini mengingatkanmu padaku? Aigooo, apa tidak ada yang lebih bagus dari ini? Coba lihatlan ini, Pipi sintal,mata minimalis,ah dan jangan lupakan makannya yang rakus itu, aigooo aigooo aigooo..." kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala sambil menenteng kerah belakang Henry bak menenteng kucing tetangga.

"jangan berkata seperti itu Kyu, ka-" belum selesai Kibum dengan kalimatnya, ia sengaja menghentikannya karena sudah melihat ekspresi Henry yang sudah pernah saya bahas diatas sana.

"hiks..hiks..huweeeeeee"Henrypun menangis sejadi-jadinya

"tuh kan, sini-sini" Kibum memeluk Henry "cup cup, sudah ya, Henry jangan menangis, nanti hyung tidak mau mengajak Henry jalan-jalan lagi lho" bujuk Kibum yang berhasil membuat Henry berhenti meraung-raung, hanya isakan kecil.

"hyuung~ aku kan juga mau dipeluk" ucap Kyuhyun manja

"ne, arasseo kemari" Kibum merentangkan tangan satunya mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun memeluknya karena tangan satunyauntuk memeluk Henry.

"hehe, kau kan hyungku" ucap Kyuhyun manja dipelukan Kibum

"dia juga hyungku, iya kan Kibum hyung?" Henry tak mau kalah

"iya iya" jawab Kibum tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun kembali manja seperti dulu lagi

"mana bisa? Aku adik kandungnya" Kyuhyun membuat pembelaan

"aku juga adiknya wlee" ejek Henry menjulurkan lidahnya

"adik apanya? Jelas-jelas aku adik aslinya, sedangkan kau, hanya adik temuan" Kyuhyun berkata seenaknnya, mungkin karena lama di Amerika.

"tapi Kibum hyung bilang aku menggemaskan yeee" Henry memang tak mau kalah

"Kibum hyung, cepat katakan aku lebih menggemaskan dari bocah mochi ini, palli hyung palli katakan cepat..!" rengek Kyuhyun pada Kibum

"ha?" Kibum bingung "ne, kau jauh lebih menggemaskan dari Henry, tapi Henry memang menggemaskan"

CHUP CHUP

Kibum tidak tahan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dan Henry karena mereka sangat menggemaskan

"aaa~ Kibum hyung~" KyuRy pun tersipu malu, dan

CHUUUUU

KyuRy membalas mencium pipi Kibum bersamaan

"hahaha, sekarang hyung punya dua adik kecil, sungguh menyenangkan" ucap Kibum bahagia

"hanya aku adik kecilmu!" kesal Kyuhyun melipat tangan didepan dada dan mempoutkan bibirnya

"baiklah, jika kau adik kecil, aku adik besarnya, jadi kau harus memanggilku hyung, arrachi?" ucap Henry semangat

"dalam mimpimu" dan kembali Kyuhyun menyamankan pelukannya didada Kibum diikuti Henry yang tidak mau kalah, mereka saling berebut mendapatkan pelukan utuh dari Kibum, kibum hanya tersenyum senang.

.

.

Selama Kibum di Korea, dia dirawat oleh halmeoninya, tapi karena ia sudah 18 tahun dan sudah mulai dewasa, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, appa dan eommanya awalnya tidak mengijinkannya, namun karena merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan Kibum jauh disana akhirnya mereka menuruti kemauan Kibum. Kibum sendiri yang tidak mau ikut ke Amerika karena kasihan dengan halmeoninya, beda dengan Kyuhyun kecil yang dulu harus selalu berada didekat eommanya, Kibum kecil tidak terlalu dekat dengan appa atau eomma, dia hanya dekat dengan Donghae atau Kyuhyun kadang.

**TeBeCe**

Maaf ya kalau kurang bagus atau kurang apalah, soalnya lagi galau gk bisa download drama Kibum yg Snow Flowers, ada yg bisa bantuin kasih tahu cara downloadnya? Hehe

Terimakasih sudah mau bacaa, dan review kalian sangat membantu

**SEQUEL itu apa ya chingu? Mohon kasih tahu,ne hehe**

**..**


	2. Chapter 2

**DATAR 2**

**Kibum,Kyuhyun and others**

**.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan**

**Saya bukan author, hehe^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yak! Cengeng!" pekik Kyuhyun "jangan merusak stick PS ku, itu mahal tau? Belinya saja di Amerika sana" omelnya karena melihat stick PS nya dimainkan secara kasar sambil mengangkat kaki duduk disofa

"ini namanya tehnik" jawab Henry masih focus dengan layar didepannya, Henry duduk di karpet dibawah Kyuhyun

"apa-apaan? Merusak begitu dibilang tehnik" gerutu Kyuhyun lagi

"alaa, sudahlah tidak apa-apa, anggap saja ini kenang-kenangan dariku, sebentar lagi kan aku akan pulang ke China" rajuk Henry sebelum mempause game pinjamannya dan menatap Kyuhyun

"yasudah, pulang saja sana, lebih cepat lebih baik, tidak akan ada yang mengganggu momenku dengan Kibum hyungku" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya (ih dasar, Kyuhyun oppa emangnya Henry oppa ayam apa?)

"ish, kau ini, tidak ada sedih-sedihnya sedikitpun aku akan pulang ke China" Henry merajuk, meletakkan stiknya dan melipat tangan didepan dada

"Henly-ah" panggil seseorang

"Daddy?" gumam Henry, ia bergegas berdiri dan menemui daddynya

"ayo, selesaikan mengemasi barang-barangmu" ucap ayah Henry

"baik Daddy" jawab Henry yang langsung pulang tanpa pamitan pada Kyuhyun

"baik Daddy~" dumel Kyuhyun menirukan suara Henry namun terkesan berlebihan dengan memajukan bibirnya saat berbicara "apa-apaan itu, dia pikir dia itu cute apa?" gerutunya.

"Henry sudah pulang ya?" tanya Kibum yang baru keluar dari kamar dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun

"yes, why?" tanya Kyuhyun sok inggris wkwkw

"nothing" jawab Kibum inggris juga haha

"ok ok, emmm hyung, apa Henry tidak akan kembali kesini lagi?" tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"entahlah, tapi diakan asalnya dari China, katanya dia akan mengurus usaha restorannya yang di sana" jawab Kibum

"lalu restoran yang disini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"paman Henry yang disuruh mengelolanya" jawab Kibum

"Ooh" Kyuhyun ber-oh ria sambil mangut-mangut

"kenapa kau bertanya, huh?" tanya Kibum balik, tumben-tumbennya Kyuhyun menanyakan soal Henry

"a-ani" jawab Kyuhyun, ia sedikit salah tingkah

"kau takut Henry tidak kembali lagi kesini? Atau kau takut kehilangan teman bermainmu?" goda Kibum

"apa? Takut? Kehilangan? Ne-Ver!" jawab Kyuhyun pasti

"benarkah? Kau terlihat sudah akrab sejak beberapa hari ini, bahkan kau mau berbagi stik PS dengannya" goda Kibum lagi

"aku hanya kasihan saja melihat wajahnya yang selalu melas itu" jawab Kyuhyun menutup-nutupi

"benar hanya itu saja?" Kibum masih menggoda

"tentu saja!" jawab Kyuhyun, wajahnya ditekuk

"eumm, kurasa Henry akan menetap di China karena rumahnya yang disini sudah dijual, aah, sayang sekali, padahal belum lama dia disini, baru beberapa bulan," ucap Kibum sedikit sedih

"siapa peduli?!" sahut Kyuhyun yang langsung bergegas masuk kekamar.

Kibum tersenyum melihat kelakuan adiknya

.

.

.

Sore harinya...

"Kibum-ah, maaf kalau Henry sering merepotkanmu" ucap seorang laki-laki paruh baya pada Kibum

"ah, tidak sama sekali ahjussi, Henry anak yang menyenangkan, dia selalu menemaniku" jawab Kibum selembut mungkin

"dan, kami kesini mau pamit, kemungkinan kami akan menetap saja di China karena bisnis restoran kami yang disana sedang melonjak dan butuh pengawasan pasti" tutur ahjussi yang merupakan ayah Henry

"daddy~" ucap Henry manja namun pelan, mengisyaratkan dia tidak ingin jika ia benar-benar harus menetap di China, dia sudah terlanjur senang dengan Kibum

"kau tenang saja, kau boleh berkunjung kesini kapanpun kau mau, kau tidak keberatan kan Kibum-ah kalau sewaktu-waktu Henry menginap disini?" tanya ayah Henry

"tentu saja ahjussi, kau boleh main kesini kapan saja Henry-ah" jawab Kibum

"yes, gomawo hyung" ucap Henry manja dan mendekat-dekatkan duduknya dengan Kibum

"haha cheonma" balas Kibum

"yasudah Kibum-ah, kami harus segera ke bandara sekarang, terimakasih untuk semuanya dan sekali lagi maaf sering merepotkanmu" ucap ayah Henry

"jangan berkata seperti itu ahjussi, kau juga banyak membantuku, hehe" jawab Kibum

"baiklah, kajja Henry-ah" ajak ayah Henry

"sebentar daddy, aku masih ingin bersama Kibum hyung" jawab Henry manja

"sudah dulu, kau mau kita ketinggalan pesawat dan tidak jadi pulang hari ini, eoh?" tanya ayah Henry

"itu yang kuharapkan" jawab Henry semakin bergelayut manja dilengan Kibum

"aiya" ayah Henry hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya, sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum gemas.

Setelah kepergian Henry, Kibum berniat menemui Kyuhyum dikamar mereka karena sewaktu ayah Henry dan Henry pamitan Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya, Kibum kira Kyuhyun tidur..

"Kyu, apa kau tidur?" tanya Kibum seraya membuka pintu kamar pelan-pelan "kau sedang apa Kyu?" lanjut Kibum yang berdiri diambang pintu, melihat Kyuhyun duduk dilantai dengan kertas-kertas yang berceceran disana.

"ah, hyung, aku mau ini, sampul buku ini terlihat keren, aku menyukainya dan kau pasti tidak keberatan kan jika aku memintanya?" ucap Kyuhyun polos mengangkat sebuah sampul buku berwarna merah hati dan terlihat tua.

Kibum menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan sampul buku itu, benar memang hanya sampul buku, Kibum bergantian melihat sampul buku kemudian melihat kertas-kertas yang tercecer dilantai, terus seperti itu sampai Kibum sadar dan membelalakkan mata juga mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekiknya menghampiri Kyuhyun dan merebut sampul buku yang dibawa Kyuhyun

"aku mau sampul itu hyung, berikan padaku" Kyuhyun berdiri dan menengadahkan tangan meminta sampul itu

"kenapa kau tidak minta ijin dulu? Kau tahu buku ini sangat penting, aku dan Henry yang menyusunnya, kau boleh minta sampul hyung yang lain, tapi jangan yang ini, ini kenang-kenangan Henry dan hyung? Sekarang buku ini sudah rusak, bahkan kau merobek sebagian dari buku ini, aarrgghh!" Kibum marah dan pergi dari kamar.

"huh, apa-apa Henry, sedikit-sedikit Henry, yang adiknya itu aku atau Henry?" Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan kesal karena Kibum selalu membela Henry

.

.

.

Menjelang waktu makan malam...

Kyuhyun beranjak ke dapur, niatnya ingin makan malam, tapi ia berhenti didepan meja dan menatap meja itu dengan tatapan benci dan marah karena meja itu kosong, biasanya kalau sudah jam segini pasti mejanya sudah ada makanan entah apa itu bentuknya tapi sekarang..

"Kibum hyung benar-benar marah rupanya, arasseo" gumam Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram kesal karena Kibum ngambek dan tidak masak (kok malah jadi kayak kehidupan rumah tangga gini ya? Wkwkw). Kyuhyun beranjak dari dapur dengan langkah kesal menuju kamarnya, menyambar mantel,memakai syal,sarung tangan dan keluar rumah setelah sebelumnya memakai sepatu boots hangatnya. Kyuhyun ingin mencari tempat yang bisa membuat perutnya kenyang malam ini.

"mau kemana anak itu di cuaca dingin seperti ini?" gumam Kibum yang melihat Kyuhyun dari jendela ruang santai apartemennya, segera Kibum memakai pakaian hangat juga atributnya dan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berhenti didepan kedai ramen, memperhatikan bagian depan kedai tersebut lalu masuk kedalamnya. Kibum juga ikut masuk setelah yakin Kyuhyun sudah memesan makanan dan duduk manis disalah satu meja disudut kedai itu, Kibum juga ikut memesan satu ramen dan dengan seenak jidatnya dia duduk dimeja yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"huh" dengus Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat mangkuk ramen jumbonya dan duduk membelakangi Kibum

"yak, yang marah kan seharusnya aku" protes Kibum setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang malah seperti ngambek. Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sekilas memberi tatapan sinis dengan poutan bibir lalu kembali menyuapkan ramennya dengan sumpit.

"arasseo, kau yang memulai" Kibum angkat kaki dari tempatnya dan pindah ke meja kosong yang lain. Kyuhyun berbalik dan meletakkan mangkuk jumbonya yang tidak ringan itu, lama-lama pegal juga. Dan kembali memakannya.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun terkadang mencuri pandang, dan ketika mata mereka tertangkap basah saling menatap, keduanya akan memasang raut kesal, ada aura membunuh (?) mungkin wkwkw.

Setelah sekian lama KiHyun menghabiskan ramen ukuran jumbo, mereka bergegas pulang. Namun Kibum keluar duluan.

Dijalan..

"kenapa kau mengikutiku,huh?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah dibelakang Kibum namun tak ingin menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kibum yang berjalan didepannya sekitar 3 meter.

"aku? Mengikutimu?" tanya Kibum tanpa berbalik, bayangin aja langkah keduanya pelan dan jalanan agak sepi, Kibum memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya begitu juga Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar keduanya melakukan hal itu bersamaan.

"eum, kau mengikutiku ke kedai itu, apa kau peduli padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun ge-er

"menurutmu?" tanya Kibum yang kini sudah berbalik dan menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun merengut kesal melihat Kibum melakukan hal yang sama dengannya yaitu tangan yang dimasukkan kesaku celana.

"tentu saja kau tidak peduli padaku, kalau kau peduli kau pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam dimeja tadi dan tidak akan membiarkanku keluar malam-malam dicuaca sedingin ini!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal

"apa kau fikir aku setega itu huh? Aku sedang memperbaiki sampul ku dan Henry yang kau rusak tadi diruang santai, apa kau tidak bisa bersabar sedikit dan menungguku menyiapkan makanan untukmu, huh?" Kibum tak kalah memekik

"selalu saja Henry, apa dia sepenting itu bagimu hyung? Apa aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Henry? Aah, tentu saja, bahkan kau lebih mementingkan sampul kertas tidak berguna itu daripada adikmu ini, bagaimana jika aku mati kelaparan tadi? Aku menyesal menemuimu!" Kyuhyun memekik lagi, bahkan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca

"jangan berteriak! Dan jaga bicaramu, aku tidak pernah membanding-bandingkan kau dengan siapapun-" pekikan pembalasan Kibum terpotong karena Kyuhyun menyelanya dan masih dengan nada tinggi

"lalu dengan Henry?! Apa dia benar-benar sudah menggeser posisiku menjadi adikmu hyung?! Apa kau ingin melupakanku" sela Kyuhyun

"apa? Melupakanmu? Apa kau tidak salah bicara Kyu? Kukira kau yang malah ingin melupakanku, aku selalu mengiriminu e-mail setiap akhir pekan, tapi apa kau pernah membalasnya? Kukira kau membenciku dan sudah mendapatkan hyung baru disana selain aku dan Hae hyung, tapi setelah eomma memberi kabar kau ingin mengunjungiku, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, tapi kau malah bersikap dingin dan aneh alasannya karena aku lebih tampan, dan sekarang? Apa kau memang senang mencari-cari masalah huh?" pekik Kibum beruntun, meluapkan apa yang dia rasakan pada Kyuhyun hingga nafasnya terengah-engah menahan emosi yang sudah meledak itu.

"beraninya kau membentakku!" protes Kyuhyun

"kau yang memulai!" balas Kibum

"jangan menuduhku!

"kau memang salah!

"apa Henry yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini, huh?"

"jangan bawa-bawa Henry, dia tidak tahu apa-apa"

"bela saja dia, kan adikmu!"

"Kyu!"

"apa? Memang benar kan dia adik kecil kesayanganmu!"

"kau sudah berubah sekarang"

"kau yang berubah!"

"huh!" Kibum mendengus dan berbalik lalu berjalan dengan langkah panjang meninggalkan Kyuhyun, ia tidak mau perdebatannya menjadi semakin panjang. Kibum berjalan melewati rumahnya, dia tidak pulang tapi malah pergi menuju taman. Dan Kyuhyun, dia masuk rumah dengan membanting pintu #poor pintu. Lalu masuk kamar membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk milik Kibum juga miliknya sekarang.

Kibum duduk dibangku taman, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ya dia sedang memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi yang dia lebih peduli Henry daripada Kyuhyun. Perlahan-lahan Kibum sadar sejak mengenal Henry, dia sudah mulai menyayanginya, namun itu semata-mata karena dia merindukan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah pulang, jadi untuk sedikit mengobati kerinduannya, dia menganggap Henry adiknya, dan mungkin karena sering bersama Henry, sejak Kyuhyun datang Kibum malah lebih memperhatikan Henry, ditambah juga sifat Kyuhyun yang sangat aneh sewaktu dia menginjakkan kakinya ditanah kelahirannya membuat Kibum merasa Kyuhyun orang asing, dan sempat frustasi. Kibum menjadi merasa bersalah sudah membuat Kyuhyun merasa dinomorduakan.

Disisi lain, kamar KiHyun

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamar, memikirkan perkataan Kibum yang tadi, apa benar dia secuek itu dengan kakaknya, memang benar dia tidak pernah membalas email-email dari Kibum karena dia merasa kalah tampan dan gengsi harus membalas email itu dengan fotonya juga, tapi sekarang Kyuhyun mengerti, kakaknya tidak akan pernah memikirkan hal semacam itu karena apapun bentuknya Kibum akan tetap sayang padanya karena dia kembarannya. Dan betapa gelisahnya Kibum saat dia tidak pernah sekalipun membalas emailnya, pasti setiap akhir pekan Kibum berharap-harap saat membuka email, ada pesan dari dirinya. Ahh Kyuhyun merasa bersalah membuat kakak yang tidak pernah dia temui itu gelisah dan menunggu.

Kyuhyun berniat mencari Kibum, ia sudah selesai memakai sepatu bootsnya, katika membuka pintu, ia dikejutkan dengan Kibum yang sudah berdiri disana, sepertinya akan membuka pintu tadi, terlihat dari tangannya yang sdikit terulur kedepan.

"Kibum hyung"

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Keduanya pun berpelukan ala teletabis diambang pintu tersebut

"mianhae hyung"

"aku juga Kyu, mianhae"

"jeongmal mianhae hyung"

"nado Kyu"

Dan akhirnya keduanya pun baikan, aaaah kayaknya ff aku semua kayak gini, anak kembar,berantem,lalu baikan,habis gitu pasti End dan gantung? Pengennya sih bikin ff yang ada cast yeojanya, tapi saya takut cemburu sendiri kalo pas baca wkwkw. Gak rela gitu kalo oppa-oppa SuJu sama yeoja lain, kalo dikasih cast yang gak dikenal, takutnya malah nanti gak ada momen SuJu/para pairingnya, haihh

Eh iya, ini jadi mau gimana? **THE END **? wkwkw

Dua minggu kemudian...

"Kyu, sapu yang benar jangan berkhayal menjadi gitaris handal seperti itu, itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya tau" tegur Kibum pada Kyuhyun "dan, lagipula itu gaya main gitar macam apa? Menggelikan" lanjutnya

"enak saja, asal kau tahu, ini sedang nge-trend di Amerika, kau harus mencobanya hyung" jawab Kyuhyun yang melanjutkan aksi main gitar dengan sapu (?)

"ih amit-amit" balas Kibum

"yak! Ini keren tau!" pekik Kyuhyun tidak terima

"aku lebih tahu cara bermain gitar yang keren" ucap Kibum santai. Kyuhyun mendengus dan melanjutkan acara menyapunya dengan kesal, pasalnya Kibum itu memang pintar main gitar sejak dulu. Kibum hanya geleng-geleng tersenyum melihat kelakuan adik kembar tersayangnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan hiasan-hiasan dinding rumanya.

Ya, hari ini KiHyun sedang sibuk membersihkan rumahnya karena appa,eomma dan Donghae hyung berkata akan sampai disini sore ini. Jadi keduanya membagi tugas membersihkan rumah, acara bersih-bersih yang menyenangkan karena diselingi canda dan keusilan keduanya.

"ah, iya Kyu, apa kau masih tidur dengan eomma?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba

"eumm, itu tergantung, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik

"ck! Berhentilah seperti itu, kau mengganggu momen appa dan eomma saja" jawab Kibum

"itu memang sengaja kulakukan hyung" balas Kyuhyun ceria

"sengaja? Wae? Tanya Kibum

"aku tidak mau punya adik lagi, nanti Kibum hyung tidak sayang padaku lagi sepenuhnya" jawab Kyuhyun

"mwo? Hahaha, tapi tidak segitunya juga kali Kyu, kasihan appa" balas Kibum

"tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin punya adik lagi hyung~" ucap Kyuhyun manja

"hhhh, kau ini, dasar manja~" balas Kibum sedikit menyentil hidung Kyuhyun

"tapi kau suka aku yang begini kan hyung? Aku tidak ada duanya lho di dunia ini" ucap Kyuhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya imut

"masih ada Hen-, ah tentu saja kau yang paling manis menggemaskan dan adik kecil hyung yang manjaaaaaa" balas Kibum meralat perkataan awalnya dan mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"ahahaha, aku senang kau seperti ini hyung.." Kyuhyun malah senang pipi bulatnya di tarik kesana kemari oleh Kibum wkwkw, Kyuhyun juga membalas menarik narik pipi Kibum.

.

.

Sore hari...

"mana ini appa eomma dan hyung menyebalkan itu?" monolog Kibum yang mondar mandir didepan pintu dan sesekali menengok keluar jendela kecil disana.

"sabarlah sedikit hyung, seperti kau tidak pernah bertemu mereka saja" ejek Kyuhyun

"Yak! Aku memang tidak pernah bertemu eomma dan hyung menyebalkan beberapa tahun ini, dasar!" pekik Kibum membalas Kyuhyun

"aku tidak serius hyung, hah kau ini" Kyuhyun menyahuti dengan malas.

"kenapa kita tidak boleh menjemput mereka dibandara saja sih?" gerutu Kibum

"memangnya kita mau menjemput mereka pakai apa? Sepeda lusuhmu itu, huh? Untung saja aku tidak mau saat kau menawari ingin menjemputku" sahut Kyuhyun mengejek lagi, nih anak bener2 suka cari masalah wkwkw

"berhenti menghina sepedaku, itu benda berharga tau! Dan kau mana punya yang seperti itu,huh?" balas Kibum

"aigooo Kibum hyung, siapa juga yang menginginkan barang rongsokan seperti itu? Kurasa tukang loakpun tidak akan tertarik" jawab Kyuhyun enteng

BUK

"Aw! Sembarangan sekali kau hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima karena menerima lemparan sandal dari Kibum

"mulutmu itu yang sembarangan, jangan suka menghina seperti itu" kesal Kibum

"aku tidak menghina, memang benar kan kalau sepedamu itu sudah tidak layak pakai" balas Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya memberi tatapan mematikannya

"kurasa mulutmu perlu disekolahkan Kyu" ucap Kibum dingin

Ting...Tung...

Kibum memalingkan tatapan mematikannya dan menoleh kearah pintu karena ada suara bel yang dipencet lalu membuka pintu itu.

"Kibum-ah~" panggil wanita paruh baya dan merentangkan tangan kode minta dipeluk, Kibum pun menyambut pelukan itu.

"neomu bogoshippo-yo, kau sudah besar ya" ucap eomma lagi

"nado eomma, aku sangat meridukanmu" jawab Kibum

Pletak!

"kau tidak merindukanku,eoh?" tanya Donghae yang menjitak sedikit kepala Kibum

"ani" jawab Kibum enteng dan masih dalam pelukan eomma

"Mwo? Wa-wae?!" pekik Donghae tidak terima

"karna kau menyebalkan" jawab Kibum enteng lagi dan Donghae hanya mendengus "sama dengan dia" lanjut Kibum melepas pelukan eomma dan menunjuk Kyuhyun yang duduk disofa sambil mengangkat kaki, yg ditunjuk malah celingak celinguk.

"aku?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri

"eomma, apa Kyuhyun tidak bersekolah tata krama saat di Amerika?" tanya Kibum

"hah? Disana mana ada yang begitu Kibum-ah?" tanya eomma bingung

"arasseo, kalau begitu biar aku yang mengajarinya" ucap Kibum menyeringai dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun

"wa-waeyo? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Kyuhyun panik sendiri

.

.

Saat makan malam...

"yeobo, paket barang-barang kita mau diambil kapan?" tanya eomma

"mungkin lusa chagiya, memangnya ada apa? Apa ada barang yang ingin segera kau gunakan?" tanya appa balik

"ah, ani yeobo" jawab eomma singkat

"barang? Barang apa eomma? Appa?" tanya Kibum menatap appa dan eomma gantian

"peralatan rumah tangga dan yang lain" jawab eomma sambil tersenyum

"untuk apa? Aku punya semua itu" jawab Kibum dan kembali bertanya

"itu masih kurang kibum-ah, karena appa,eomma,Donghae, dan Kyuhyun akan kembali menetap disini" jawab eomma memperjelas

"Mwo? Jinjja?!" tanya Kibum sedikit memekik

"kau ini kenapa? Biasa saja bisa kan? tidak perlu seheboh itu" protes Kyuhyun

"diam saja kau mulut setan" balas Kibum dingin

"yak! Dasar es mambo!" balas Kyuhyun memekik (dikorea emang ada es mambo ya?)

Benar, appa eomma dan Donghae memang memutuskan untuk menetap di Korea lagi karena kasihan dengan Kibum yang tinggal sendiri, tapi appa masih sesekali berkunjung ke Amerika menengok perusahaannya yang disana, kini apartemen/rumah Kibum menjadi semakin ramai dan gaduh setiap harinya karena Donghae tak henti-hentinya mengganggu Kyuhyun/Kibum, lalu Kyuhyun yang mengusili Kibum dan Kibum yang akan membalasnya namun selalu kalah karena Donghae selalu membantu Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kalian curang! Aku sendiri dan kalian berdua! Eommaaaa!" Kibum menjerit-jerit tidak jelas karena HaeKyu mengerjainya habis-habisan.

"ada apa sih Bum-ah? kau berisik sekali, suaramu cempreng juga ternyata jika berteriak" eomma mendatangi Kibum dan menggeleng heran

"Aissh, eomma sama saja! Appaaaa! Kajja bawa aku ke Amerika dan biarkan aku tinggal disana!" Kibum mengadu pada appa

"berarti kita semua harus pindah lagi kesana?" tanya appa yang baru keluar dari arah dapur

"aku saja appa yang pindah" rengek Kibum menarik-narik ujung kemeja appa

"tidak bisa, kalau salah satu dari kita pindah, berarti semua juga harus pindah, appa tidak mau keluarga appa terpisah-pisah lagi" jawab appa

"yasudah, aku tinggal dengan halmeoni saja!" Kibum beranjak pergi masuk kekamar dan membanting koper ukuran sedang miliknya. Kyuhyunpun mendatanginya

"Ya. Apa-apaan kau ini? Dulu kau bersikap sangat dewasa saat aku pertamakali kesini, tapi sekarang? Bahkan sikapmu lebih buruk dari anak kelas 5 SD" ucap Kyuhyun

"aku ini masih remaja dan labil, biasa kan jika aku berubah-ubah setiap saat" jawab Kibum menutup kembali kopernya dan berjalan mendekati jendela, ia tidak jadi ngambek dan mengurungkan niatnya kabur kerumah halmeoni.

"haah, aku mau tidur, bicaramu tidak jelas" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur dan memejamkan mata, Kibum menyeringai dan keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya lalu menguncinya dari luar kemudian menyimpan kunci itu disaku celananya.

"jangan kira aku menyerah begitu saja, sekarang giliran hyung menyebalkan itu" Kibum kembali menyeringai.

**THE END**

Hahaha, maksaaa banget nih bikinnya, sama kayak yang Nae Hyung, dan saya hanya bisa meminta maaf jika **tidak **memuaskan dan readers kecewa (T_T)

Masih galau gara-gara Drama Kibum Snow Flowers

Terimakasih untuk semuaaa ^^


End file.
